Fallen From Grace
by alizep
Summary: A man mysteriously appears only to be called one of the "fallen". He doesn't know who he is, but he finds himself tangled in a love triangle that involves the devil himself.
1. Fall From Grace

I'm back with a new story - this is based on yet more wonderful prompts from SMMFFC. I know the description is a bit vague, but I don't want to give too much away! All review are appreciated as always! (And of course these characters aren't mine....)

* * *

He remained crouched on the ground where he had fallen, his arms wrapped tightly around his self as he lay in fetal position.

The drugs worked quickly.

Sometimes too quickly.

There was nothing else that eased his pain other than the pinch of the cool metal as the needle pierced his arm and slid into his vein, releasing its toxins into his bloodstream. How could he have been so mistaken to have fallen from grace? The scars on his back were all that remained of his once glorious wings. At times he could almost still feel them underneath his clothing – the scars certainly remained in case he ever needed reminding.

Inside his mind raged a battle. Before he could not understand the concept of pain and hurt, but neither could he understand the need for nurturing or love. It was his curiosity to know all of this that brought him to where he was – an immortal trapped within the body of a mortal, his mind fully aware of how close it always was to dying as was the fate of all those that wandered this earth.

What he didn't know was how painful of an experience it would be to lose his wings, or how hard it would be to find love in the complex maze of this environment. The only thing that tamed the trauma of his mind was the heroin that brought him closer to the end of this punishment he had inflicted upon himself.

How many nights had he been subjected to this pain? How many nights did he lay in dark alleys with cold droplets of rain showering down on him, causing him to shiver from the chill spreading through his body? How many nights had he been forced to use his body to be able to afford his next fix, and of those nights, how many did he find himself getting beaten within an inch of his life?

Death was the only mercy he knew and he would have found it that night if not for the angel that came to his aid. He smiled and reached out for the stranger, assuming that this man would want to use him for his body like all of the others. But this one was different. He offered his coat to the fallen man and moved him into the doorway of a closed shop where he would find some respite from the cold wind. Was this the compassion that one human could feel from another? He looked up to find a silver haired stranger with a pair of striking green eyes and a bright aura looking down on him.

"Are you here to save me?" Zane asked weakly.

"I was told that you were another one of the fallen."

"I want to die."

"You need to live."

These were the last words that Zane heard as his eyes slipped closed. He could feel a warmth surrounding him and for the first time the pain of his missing wings began to fade. Could this be what the mortals called love that eased his sorrows and gave him his first glimmer of hope since his fall from the heavens?


	2. Why the Caged Bird Sings

Minako sat high up on the mock perch, wondering for the hundredth time in the past few minutes if it was worth it. She was terrified of heights – she always had been. It was only her constant ability to fall in love that brought her to this point. The photographer was young and handsome, but then they always were in her eyes. His long blonde hair and sharp green eyes had left her awestruck from the moment she first laid eyes on him. Something in his features was absolutely angelic and she wanted nothing more than to have his attention turned on her, for him to caress her cheek, to tell her she was beautiful. It seemed that she would have to settle for two out of three.

She had made the embarrassing mistake of trying to kiss him while they sat hunched over his kitchen table examining her latest shoot results. As her lips brushed over his he quickly pulled back, leaving her eyes wide and cheeks flushed. How could she have mistaken his attention for affection? He told her that it was ok, although in the same breath he told her that his heart belonged to someone else. It left her feeling envious that someone so passionate had slipped through her fingers. But it seemed that was the way that it always went with her.

So that morning, she showed up at his rented studio space before the sun even rose and prepared for this photo shoot. It never ceased to amaze her how he came up with such beautiful ideas. She was to be the caged bird singing as it sat on the verge of freedom, perched upon the wreath of Venus. Many people would never understand Zane, nor would they see the beauty behind his ideas, but she was absolutely enraptured.

Although none of that mattered anymore.

She sat through her hair and makeup, trying not to cry as the beautician so carefully applied the layers of dark eye shadow to her face and replaced her blonde locks with a dark wig. Zane told her that it was perfect to show how the beautiful Venus changed while trapped within her cage. Did he understand what his imagery did to her heart?

A harness was carefully wrapped around her nearly bare body, which in the past would have left her embarrassed by the array of eyes that had access to her. But that was the past, she had grown used to being on the sets of these shoots and realized that most of the people milling about were as used to seeing a nude model as she had become to being the nude model. This morning was different though. The man who was systematically helping to prepare her had somehow managed to keep most of the sets of eyes off of her, which she found comforting since her day hadn't started out nearly as well as she would have liked. His rough hands were comforting and he spoke to her in a light tone as if he understood that she needed the extra compassion.

His eyes were a deeper shade of green than Zane's and his hair was so light that it was nearly white, although it was hard to tell exactly since his hair had been trimmed to nearly a buzz cut. Once he had her assured that she was safe and wouldn't fall from the perch, he stepped back to let the wardrobe people swarm over her, quickly covering her in a flowing black gown. As she was hoisted into the air she looked for Zane and noticed he was standing next to Kai, the handsome man who had just been helping her. She wouldn't allow herself to cry, she had to let this infatuation go.

As she rose into the air, sitting on the edge of a red, human sized bird cage her hands grasped tightly onto the metal bars, her fear of heights beginning to overtake her. She could feel her heart racing as her breath caught in her throat. This was just another job, she told herself. It was then that she felt those same eyes from earlier watching her. His cool, friendly gaze somehow calmed her and she allowed herself to breathe thinking that perhaps he would be the perfect distraction for her recently broken heart. As her eyes drifted from Kai to Zane, she briefly caught a glimpse of the hopeless look in Zane's eyes as he gazed fondly at Kai.

Minako shifted into her pose as she had practiced on the ground, her arm extending out in front of her as if reaching for something that could not quite be obtained. Perhaps Zane does know why the caged bird sings because he is that bird who can see what it most desires from where it is perched but can never do more than dream.


	3. A Moment of Reflection

The photo shoot had ended a few hours ago and most everyone had left, but that was just fine as far as Minako was concerned. It had been a long day and she felt relieved at having finally been able to take off the layers of dark make-up that had been applied across her eyes. The only thing that didn't change was the dark wig that had been used to cover her normally blonde tresses. She had always been fond of her natural hair color, but today she liked this color – it reflected her mood.

At the wrap of the shoot, Zane had happily embraced her and pulled her to the side so that she could see some of the sample prints that had been shot. Did he even remember how she felt for him? Or had he already forgotten how she tried to kiss him? No matter how much it hurt, she knew that he was not capable of being so callous. That still didn't help.

She could feel her legs becoming numb as she sat cross-legged on the floor with her chin resting in the palm of her right hand while her left hand restlessly tugged at the waist tie of her sweat shorts. The numbness started to spread further up her legs, but she didn't want to move just yet, she enjoyed the calm quiet of the studio. She suddenly brought both hands to her face and took a deep breath. She would get over this, it wouldn't hurt forever, it would just hurt a lot until then.

Taking a deep breath she let out a scream as loud and as long as she could manage. When she was done, she felt relieved. Sometimes she just needed to let it out so that she could move on..

"Miss," a panicked male voice suddenly called out to her, "are you ok?"

Minako froze, recognizing the voice as belonging to that good looking guy from earlier. Kai was his name. Slowly she slid her hands from over her face to rest over her mouth, still afraid to speak.

"I thought I heard a scream coming from in here," he said when she still didn't answer him.

Her cheeks tinged with pink as she brought her hands to rest in her lap. "I'm sorry, I was just yawning," she lied badly.

"Yawning?" he asked her skeptically, stepping further into the room. With only a few feet separating them, he squatted down in front of her, getting a good look at her features. "You're the model from earlier, aren't you?" She nodded her head dumbly, still chastising herself for not coming up with a better excuse. Even saying that she saw a bug would have sounded more believable. "I thought you had blonde hair," he smiled kindly.

"I do," she responded dumbly. Her hand quickly flew up to grab some of the loose strands of her ponytail, the meaning of his comment slowly dawning on her. "I just felt like being someone else for a little while."

"I didn't realize it was so bad to be you."

The genuineness of his voice touched her and she felt comfortable in his presence. How could she feel so strongly for two men at once, yet feel so differently for each. Zane was beautiful and she needed to be near him, but Kai was strong and she felt safe when he looked at her. She could hear her heartbeat speeding up in her chest and she took a deep breath, trying to stop her cheeks from flushing any further. Her lips started to pull into a smile and she prepared herself to say something in return – something funny and smart and witty this time – when they were interrupted by the arrival of Zane.

"Sorry I ran late, Kai. Are you ready to go?" He leaned into the door frame and Minako could see that same familiar look in his eyes from earlier as he stared at the broad shoulder man in front of her. Did Kai know that Zane was enamored with him? Or maybe was Kai just as enamored? It would only be fitting that she would end up alone without either guy.

"Zane promised to buy me dinner for coming in to work today. Although between you and me he tends to pick some of the worst restaurants to go to." Kai winked playfully and stood up to his full height of 6'2. "Until next time, Miss Aino."

Kai walked away towards Zane and clapped the smaller man on the back, a whispered joke being shared between them as they strode out the doorway and out of sight.


	4. Love Fool

'Stupid!' she shouted at herself as she ran through the woods, ignoring the cool morning air that left goose bumps over her skin. 'Always so stupid!'

Why was it that she let her heart get carried away so easily when she knew that it would broken just as quickly if not even more so? The feel of his fingers still burned on her skin and she wanted nothing more than to rub her skin raw until she couldn't feel anything at all. Even the sensation of his lips against her body refused to leave her.

Zane didn't love her.

He never would.

She was a fool for pretending.

But sometimes it was just easier to allow herself to get caught up in this fantasy despite the looming heartbreak that was sure to follow. He asked her to dinner so that they could talk, she couldn't bring herself to refuse, after all, they were still friends. So that evening she put on her best little black dress, and lightly applied her make up to match the new darker color of her hair. Everyone had been shocked once they saw how her light tresses had changed to black, but she let their off handed comments slide without another thought. Even the cruel words of her agent did little to pierce the depressed mood that had settled over her. Maybe that was why Zane asked her to dinner – he felt bad for her.

Needless to say, she didn't let that stop her from accepting his invitation or from having too much to drink. Perhaps he felt the same way that she did. After neither of them eating very much of their expensive meals, but after both having lost count of the wine bottles consumed, they left the restaurant and slipped into a cab. No sooner than he had closed the car door he launched himself on her, his lips capturing hers and at that moment she was convinced that was the best moment of her life.

She stopped running and looked around the clearing, her hands wringing in front of her chest. Two steps to the right, four to the left, one backwards, three forwards, and three to the right again. Why was there nowhere to go to escape this? She walked over to a fallen tree trunk and kicked the hard surface, cursing as pain shot up her leg from her toes. A choice curse word slipped from her lips as she dropped down onto the trunk, her hands moving up the side of her face to adjust for the sunglasses resting on top of her head that had nearly fallen off during her run.

Her mind continued to play over and over again the sight of his naked body on the tan sheet lined bed. She could still see and feel every defining line of his toned body. Even the light scars resting on his back remained fresh in her memory. He had acted so oddly when she touched the scars, his angelic face suddenly twisted with fear. The moment had quickly passed though when he pulled her to him and they dropped down onto the bed. From there she could hardly remember much more than the feeling of him moving above her.

Mina closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. It had been everything that she wanted and so much better than she could have ever imagined. That is until they were done and he promptly walked away from her, leaving her laying on the bed, her naked body exposed to the room. When he didn't return after fifteen minutes, she instantly understood that he had regretted what they had done. And like that she had grabbed her clothes and left, not once stopping to look back as she ran from her home.


	5. Who We Are

Zane remained frozen where he stood in the middle of the darkened street, his arms wrapped tightly around his body both for warmth and protection. He didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there, but he did know that only moments ago the street had been brightly illuminated by the series lamps lining the road. A cold breeze had passed over him, somehow well timed with the dimming of the lights. Even the moon had gone into hiding where its beauty could not be tarnished by what awaited him.

Then it appeared, just as it always did, its transparent body swaying in its own cold breeze. Its hands grasped the pole of the now only illuminated street lamp. He couldn't move, nor could he speak, but then again neither could the apparition in front of him. With each passing moment he could feel himself aging, his body withering as his mortality closed in on him. Would this be his final breath this time?

Then as quickly as the nightmare had begun, it began to retract. Zane felt a warmth spreading through him as one by one, the street lamps came back on, once again bathing him in the safety of their light. His eyes closed tightly as the brightness continued to intensify.

"Zane," a voice called out to him. He knew the voice, he knew that the voice meant safety. His surroundings blew by him although he was unaware of how he could know this when he still had not opened his eyes for fear of the specter still being nearby. "Zane," the voice called out again, "you can open your eyes, Zane."

Carefully he allowed his eyes to reopen as if he were a child being awakened by a parent. In the darkness of the bedroom he could make out the face of Kai looming over him, his pale hair almost glowing against tanned skin. "Kai," Zane croaked out, his throat feeling dry. "I had that dream again."

"You still don't understand what it means do you? I'm disappointed." Kai started to lean away from the younger blonde.

"You're going to leave me aren't you?" Zane suddenly asked out of the blue, his hand grasping the bare skin of Kai's bicep tightly.

"You ask me this every time," Kai answered patiently.

"I saw the way you looked at my Mina. The way you talked to her, the way your hands touched her."

"If she is yours then why am I here instead?"

"Because I love you."

Kai pulled his arm from Zane's weakened grasp and slid out from under the sheets, his feet touching the floor as he sat on the edge of the bed and reached for the pair of pants that had been carefully draped on the nightstand. "This is not love, Zane. You cling to me because you don't believe that you can stand on your own."

"But do you love her?" he asked as he watched Kai pull on the pair of khaki pants that he had been wearing earlier. "Do you love her?" he repeated, upon receiving no response.

"Do you love her?" Kai asked in return, his eyebrows arching in anticipation of Zane's response.

"No." The response was childish and answered rashly.

Kai smiled as he pulled on his shirt. "Then why did you use her the way that you did?" Zane cast his eyes away and pushed himself further into his pillow. "I know what you did, how you hurt her. You tell me that she is 'your Mina', but you don't want her."

"I don't want you to have her," Zane answered angrily, jumping out of bed, not caring that he wore nothing underneath the covers.

Kai cupped Zane's face in his hands. "You've already forgotten who you were. It seems that the longer you are here the further you separate yourself from the truth. Although it was for the same reason that you are here now, so maybe I shouldn't be so surprised."

"Who am I?" Zane asked, leaning into Kai's hands.

Rather than answer, Kai leaned forward and brushed his lips across Zane's lightly. Zane closed his eyes and leaned forward as if for another kiss, but felt disappointment when Kai instead walked away. Faintly he could hear the sound of the front door closing and it made his heart ache at suddenly being alone.


	6. Last Dance

The attractive couple stumbled through the front door of Zane's apartment, still intoxicated from the multitude of drinks ingested earlier that night. The apartment door swung wide open and was quickly forgotten as the blonde girl wrapped her arms around Zane's neck and pulled herself against him, their hips brushing as she started to dance slowly. His arms wrapped around her as she dipped backwards. Her blue eyes appeared dull, most likely from the amount of alcohol she consumed. Or, Zane thought rather cruelly, perhaps she was just that dull. There was nothing interesting about her. Her lips pulled into what she must have thought to be her most seductive look, but he thought it to be somewhat ridiculous looking even if he wouldn't actually tell her so. Her eyes became hooded and it dawned on him that she expected him to kiss her.

How he had even gotten here he hardly remembered. Kai made him angry, frustrated him by how complicated things had to be. Why couldn't he just love Mina? After a few drinks the blonde currently in his arms appeared attractive enough, perhaps she was even attractive before the drinks, he couldn't recall at this point. The bar had become hot and cramped, so when she suggested that they go back to his place he didn't think to object. But now that they were here he wasn't so sure that this was what he wanted.

She pouted at his involuntary rejection of her and squirmed in his arms, trying to pull down the hem of her already too short red dress that no longer covered much of her lower half. Her hands clasped tightly to Zane's shirt once she realized that they were not alone in his apartment.

A lone figure sat in the shadows, a look of distraught clearly written on her face. Zane turned his head to the direction of where the girl in his arms was looking and nearly dropped her in shock.

"Mina," Zane croaked out weakly. The girl in his arms bolted upright and tensed against him. In a movement of heroics that Zane didn't even realize he possessed, he pushed the girl behind him so that nothing stood between him and Mina. "What are you doing, Mina?" he asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, Zane," she whispered, tears visible in her eyes as she raised her arms and pointed a gun at his chest.


	7. The Fallen

"I'm sorry, Zane," she whispered, tears visible in her eyes as she raised her arms and pointed a gun at his chest. "I can't let you hurt her the same way you hurt me," she said, louder this time, looking to the girl who clung tightly against his backside.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Mina. I told the agency that you weren't being fired, that it was all me."

"I don't care about the agency! Is that all that I am to you? Some stupid model that you can use and discard?"

"I don't understand."

"Do something, Zane," the girl behind him said quickly. "She's crazy."

"I…." Zane started to speak, but didn't know which girl to respond to. He wanted to protect the girl that he had somehow brought into this, even though he didn't really have any interest in her at that moment. "I knew how you felt about me, so I thought it would be best if you didn't work for me anymore. That it might be easier for you this way."

"But sleeping with me would be ok?" Mina exclaimed, her hands shaking.

"Sleeping with you?" Zane seemed taken aback by her words.

The girl behind him spoke again, stopping him from further responding. "She's pointing a gun at you. She's obviously beyond reasoning!"

Zane paused, again confused over which girl to listen to. The blonde at his back was right that Mina was a danger to both of them, but at the same time he didn't know how to respond to Mina's accusation. "I didn't –"

"Two nights ago we laid in your bed and as soon as we were done you walked out on me. It certainly looked like you that was kissing me, and sounded like you that whispered words in my ears. It was you that made love to me – the first man that I have ever slept with."

"Enough of this already!" the blonde exclaimed as she slipped away from Zane. She briefly passed through a shadow in the darkened apartment, and once stepping back into the lights shining from the windows, Kai stood where she had been only seconds before. "I thought you would have done what you came here to do by now," he said in a bored tone to Mina. He turned to face Zane. "She came here to kill you," he said calmly. "I would advise taking that gun from her before she finally decides to use it on you."

"What did you do with Sakura?" Zane asked the question even though he already knew the answer.

"A figment of my imagination," Kai smirked. "You seem to have such a penchant for blondes. Now we can either debate the issue or you can worry about the immediate threat to your life. Take the gun from her, Zane. If you don't kill her, she will kill you."

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"You already have. Look at her," Kai gestured towards where Mina watched the two men, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. He moved back towards Zane and pressed a gun, which seemingly appeared from nowhere, into his hands. "Do what you must."

Zane looked down at his hands, the metal feeling cold against his clammy hands. His eyes then traveled in the direction Kai had pointed the gun to realize that it had been positioned perfectly with Mina in its sight.

"I think you're taking advantage of this situation, Pan."

Kai growled as he looked up to notice the arrival of woman with silvery hair piled in loose curls on her head. A crown adorned her forehead, perched above her brow with a large crescent moon affixed to the band. "You have not been summoned here and he is no longer one of yours. He is fair game."

"You tricked the both of them, seducing them before turning them against one another, I will not allow this to continue to unravel. If you will not tell him the truth than I shall." The woman walked further into the room, coming to stand next to Kai, her eyes focusing on Zane. "Even as one of the fallen you still have all the beauty and grace of those who remain ascended. Do you remember who I am?" Zane shook his head, but found that he could not lower his arms from Mina's direction. "I see," she continued. "You should reconsider your actions otherwise I will not be able to protect you from the outcome."

"He acts in self defense, he cannot be punished for that," Kai interrupted her, his voice no longer calm as it had been before.

"That is no longer the case now is it?" The woman gestured elegantly with her arm towards the door. As Zane cast his eyes in that direction he froze, a cold chill running through his body. Darkness seeped out from around the slightly open door. Ghastly hands reached through the opening of the door as if trying to grab something being held just out of reach. He could feel the sensation of the balmy hands grabbing his arms and pulling him into the darkness. His mind reeled back to the nightmares that he had been experiencing as of late where death had been dancing just out of reach. "This action will bind you to him, Zane, and once this happens, there will be nothing that I can do to help you. You are one of my fallen and I need you to remember this. Those scars on your back represent your sacrifice for this mortal girl that you fell in love with. You've come so far to find her – will you end it like this?"

"I don't remember," Zane said.

"It's all lies," Kai said loudly. "She's using illusions to distract you. Look back to the door, there is nothing supernatural or unholy about it – it is what it is, a door."

"What are you?" Mina asked Kai, her voice bringing the attention of the light haired woman to her for the first time.

Kai sighed and looked down on her as if annoyed that he needed to explain things to her. "Humans always seem to feel that they must name things to understand them. I am what I am."

"You're a svengali."

Kai paused and smiled at her words, looking sharply at her. "Ah, there is a name that I haven't heard in some time. You may call me that if it satisfies you to do so."

"You pretended to be Zane. You took his form and it was you who…who…"

"Made love to you?" Kai closed the distance between them in just a few steps, turning her face to look up at him. "You're a beautiful girl, I'm sure you know this. That's why Zane fell in love with you, that's why I was curious to know why. Such passion, it's so exciting to watch in motion. And now, to see that same passion at its pinnacle," he paused as if reveling in the feel of the powerful emotions alive in the room, "well, I'm sure you don't need me to explain that. You humans are really such interesting creatures. Although I have to say that your participation in this little exercise has left me intrigued. I expected you to have acted by now, but you haven't. Tell me why."

The silver haired woman moved to stand near Kai, reaching up to lay her hand on his shoulder. "She doesn't owe you an answer or an explanation. You've done enough here. Zane and I will return to our place in the sky now."

"You may have him," Kai responded, his eyes never leaving Mina's frightened looking ones. "My interest has shifted to the girl. Zane's predictability bores me."

BANG!

The gun in Mina's hand fell to the ground, bouncing off the hardwood floor with a loud clatter. Her hand rose to her chest, shock registering on her pretty features as a gasp slipped from her lips. Slowly she peeled her hand away from her chest to notice the blood that now stained her hand. Mina looked at Zane for a brief moment before her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed to the ground. Kai's features darkened for a moment as he looked down at the limp body of the blonde before turning to look at Zane, a wanton smile spreading across his lips. Selene clasped her hands in front of her chest, sadness evident on her features. "Zane," she said sympathetically.

"I didn't want him to hurt her any further," Zane said in obvious disbelief over his actions.

"There was nothing more that he could have done to her. He has been named and his illusions dispersed. You would have returned with me and she would have been free of him."

"But now _you_," Kai put extra emphasis on the word 'you', "will never be free of me. You belong to the earth now, no longer will you be able to return to your home in the heavens." He looked at the silver haired woman grieving over the loss of one of her own. "My most treasured conquest, I thank you for your interference." He placed a soft kiss on her check before walking towards the front door and pulling it open. Ominously he looked over his shoulder and smiled, his normally handsome features suddenly very frightening. "We are tied together now, Zane." As Kai exited the door, a cold breeze seemed to fill the room in his absence.

Zane looked to Selene who had kneeled down next to the fallen girl. He watched as she stroked the blonde locks whilst whispering a gentle prayer. The woman finally looked up to him with sympathetic eyes. "She's safe with me now. She has taken her place among the stars - where you once belonged."

"Tell me who I am," he begged her.

"I cried for you when you sacrificed your wings," she said sadly. "I wanted to stop you from descending to the earth, but I couldn't. This planet has brought me nothing but heartbreak in the form of Pan's deceiving me and the eternal sleep of my greatest love Endymion. It's forbidden for me to interfere, and so I had no choice but to watch you suffer through the loss of your memory. When you finally met the girl that you had given up the heaven's for I rejoiced for I thought that everything would be okay from that point on. Unfortunately I wasn't able to see through Pan's illusions until it was too late. I tried to contact you in your dreams – to show you that your eternal star would be extinguished by your mortality. I wanted to save you, but my presence only made you more vulnerable to his lies, and for that I apologize." She blinked back the tears in her eyes. He watched with great sadness as she slowly stood up, leaving Minako's body on the floor to cross over to him. She leaned up onto her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. "You can't return with me as I had hoped. But maybe one day she will remember you and she too will make the choice to descend to this planet to be with you. Please, watch for her, watch for any of the fallen and do your best to protect them." Her fingers lightly ran through his hair before turning to follow Kai's path and exiting through the door leaving Zane alone with the body of his fallen lover and his damned mortality.

_Note: Pan is most noted for his sexual powers in Greek mythology and was believed by the Greeks to have plied his charms primarily on maidens and shepherds. Though he failed with Syrinx and Pitys, Pan didn't fail with the Maenads—he had every one of the Maenads in one orgiastic riot or another. To effect this, Pan was sometimes multiplied into a whole tribe of Panes. (I find Panes to be amusing for some reason). Pan's greatest conquest was that of the moon goddess Selene. He accomplished this by wrapping himself in sheepskin to hide his hairy black goat form, and drew her down from the sky into the forest where he seduced her. Just to provide a bit of background on these characters. (Taken from wikipedia). It's believed that many demonized images are based on pictures of Pan. In my universe, I've used all elements of Pan to create this likeness._


End file.
